


Star Wars Poems!!

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of random Star Wars Poems that I make when I am bored. Please Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Poems!!

Star Wars Poems   
By: Cassidyisajedi

Now with author’s commentary

Part 1: Force Awakens   
~The beginning~  
The opening title here it comes  
The music begins Bum Bum Bums  
we eat popcorn CHEW CHEW CHEW  
Blasters go off BLEW BLEW  
Here it comes SHH  
The beginning I wish  
would never end

I hear that iconic sound  
people smile from all around  
with shouts of joy  
oh hear it starts oh boy

The gold letters let them come  
I wonder where they come from  
I feel the excitement running through my veins  
I can feel the wonder in my brains  
The beginning I wish would never end  
-By Cassidy  
~I really like the opening title song, and I really wanted to express the feel of the movie theater

~Jakku~  
They said there was a war  
That’s all they said, there was no more  
My mind lingers  
it triggers  
wonders

What happened in the sand   
what happened mysterious man  
why are there ships from eye to eye  
hey, how do you know, old guy  
-By Cassidy  
~This one is about like the first experience for someone, when they hear about Star Wars.~

Part 2: X-wings

~X-wing and Me~  
Flying to a beautiful place  
With the rest of the team  
in with the chase  
Hope begins to scream  
for we are the heroes  
the 1st order zeroes  
we save our friend  
and in the end  
I save the day  
the resistance sings, hooray  
-To Purple One my X-wing  
Cassidy  
~This is about an X-wing that is in my own (personal) fanfic.

~The battle~  
The sky is ahead  
this war I dread  
shall we win, shall we lose  
what ending shall faith choose

We will do what we may  
what we might  
This is our way  
and we will fight

For we are pilots  
the riots  
in the sky   
we hear your cry

For we are hear to save  
we are the justice you crave  
We are the x-wings  
and hear as our wings sing

For X-wings fly to a beautiful place  
-By Cassidy  
~This is just one of my poems about going to battle at Takodana in the X-wings, because that is my favorite part in the movie.~

~Takodana~  
Our wings fly to a place  
our speeders speed to win the race  
the galaxy cries in need  
don’t worry the resistance heeds your pleed

We fly in a line  
feeling fine  
the adrenaline going through  
this is your cue  
X-wings fly to a beautiful place  
-By Cassidy  
~I really liked how this one kind of describes more of like the X-wing squadron and what is going through their heads.~

~Knights of the Sky~  
Somebody near hear my plea  
To join the knights in the sky  
Somebody please make this true for me  
I want to be with them as they fly

They are dashing, daring, and brave  
Why can’t I join them what is this feeling, I crave  
I want to fly, soar in the air  
And I feel same when I know their there

But. my dream won’t come...and it’s quite sad  
My dreams are ruined...rotten and it drives me mad  
Unfortunate...forgotten, misunderstood….  
Maybe I might stay this way for good  
They don’t see me as me  
Brave…..I hope  
I am tired of my fear holding me back  
I want to help them attack  
I want to be me..but the me isn’t free...they don’t see me as brave.  
By Cassidy  
~This poem is one of my really emotional ones...even reading it back.

Part 3: Old movies

~Ewoks~  
Chubby little creatures stroll around  
their little feet touch the ground  
They live in the forest  
of endor  
where the little ewoks live  
-By Cassidy  
~This poem, is about the little cute ewoks and I got inspired to write it.

~Darth Jar Jar~  
You're stupid, clumsy, you're not funny  
Your fluffier than a bunny

Yet you didn’t live to your potential  
you're going mental

Darth Jar Jar you're nothing  
Darth Jar Jar glad you're not a thing  
-By Cassidy  
~This inspiration was from how much I HATE Jar Jar Binks.

~Battle of Yavin~  
They say few came back  
it was a furious attack  
We flew towards the station  
this was not a vacation  
We have a job to fill  
we know the drill

The battle of Yavin was one in history  
The battle of Yavin gave us a huge victory  
-By Cassidy  
~I rewatched the 4th movie (A New Hope) and I was inspired to write about them fighting to defeat the Death Star.

~Millennium Falcon~  
12 parsecs, what a ship  
Chasing TIE fighters we let it rip  
got a Death Star well we  
can blow it up, but not for free

Some say you’re a bust, broken  
You are Han’s token

Falcon you ride  
Falcon  
you ride  
-By Cassidy  
~One of the most iconic things in the Star Wars Franchise is the Millennium Falcon, so I felt like I needed to write a poem about it.

~Hoth~  
The cold goes through the air  
The snow it is everywhere  
Look here and there  
But beware

Creatures roam in the dark  
hungry, moving, and they lark  
They’ll hunt you down  
they’re all around  
Be careful in Hoth  
-By Cassidy  
~I was inspired to write this one, because I absolutely love the planet in Hoth, but it’s really dangerous.

Part 4: I love Star Wars

~My love for Star Wars~  
You are the love in my life  
can not stop writing about you  
you cut me like a knife  
why are you so sharp

Cause I know you're not real  
yet you're a big deal  
I need you  
I need you  
everyday  
so what do you say  
nothing..

You are the fear and sadness  
I feel the cheer and gladness  
though   
you're no foe

Cause I know you're not real  
yet you're a big deal  
I need you  
I need you  
everyday  
so what do you say  
nothing..

My love, you are something  
My love, your something  
your a movie in my head  
my face is burning red  
my love  
Star Wars  
-By Cassidy  
~This one was inspired by really how I feel about Star Wars. Like this is what exactly I think.

~Why I like Star Wars~  
I consider myself a geek  
I’m chic  
with all games and movies  
and smoothies  
I love the feeling of watching Star Wars  
-By Cassidy  
I thought this would just be a fun poem to do.

Is it wrong  
Is it wrong to jump up with joy  
For all you employ  
is your passion  
and compassion  
For Star Wars  
-By Cassidy  
~I have so many friends who complain about my love of Star Wars that I decided to write a poem.

~Thoughts~  
Shh I’m thinking  
let my thoughts erupt  
Shh I’m thinking  
A jedi, you interrupt  
-By Cassidy   
~I thought that this would just be a fun little poem to write.

 

~The music~  
I sit excited, listening to my ears  
Oh what joy, the splendid music they hear  
oh the tears  
full of sadness  
the movie is over, why do you end  
oh the joy, the splendid music I hear  
-By Cassidy  
~I absolutely love the music in all of the Star Wars movies, so I decided I wanted to write a poem about it.

Part 5: Some Poems you might not get

Poem (Poe-um)  
How funny is a word when no one gets the joke  
How funny is a joke when it is a joke

I laugh, you tease  
I stop, let it cease  
how many do not know  
how joke is, how it goes

Some will say this is not Star Wars  
well, wait, don’t give them awards  
because it is thee  
at least for me

A poe-um   
is a poe-um

To Caroline  
A Han   
is a Han

Let this be  
and with words set thy free  
-By Cassidy  
~Me and my BFF (Caroline) have this inside joke, and that’s all I want to say.

~The smirk~  
The lights are dark, I watch  
The sound roars, I watch  
Everything you say makes them laugh  
Everything you say makes them laugh  
I smirk, I wink  
I hardly blink  
cause it’s you  
-By Cassidy  
~This is a true story, because in the 2nd time I saw Force Awakens I would just smirk.

~What~  
Some say four   
is large

Some say more  
it is not that large

I want to go more and more  
but the number sticks with four

Four views  
Four cues  
To cry

I watched him die   
For the fourth time  
-By Cassidy  
~This is about how I desire to see Star Wars The Force Awakens again.

~The Lightsaber~  
You hold it in your hand  
you suddenly understand  
the vision  
decision

The force cries out   
you walk away  
this is not a game you play  
it screams and shout

You see their face  
look around the place  
Do you take it  
you don’t take it  
-By Cassidy  
~This was inspired from Rey when she sees the lightsaber. 

~Rebel Spy~  
I go to disney with joy  
We go to disney with joy

For there is a ride, waiting for all  
Who cares about Cinderella’s ball  
Let’s go to hollywood studios  
what joy for my trio

For Star Tours awaits for me  
Oh boy, what glee

Which of us will be chose for the honor, oh boy  
What it’s me, oh joy

I am a rebel spy doing my job  
-By Cassidy  
~I get to go to disney this summer and I really want to be picked on Star Tours as the Rebel Spy.

Part 6: Han Dies/ Han and Leia

~Han Dies~  
Han Solo dies  
Caroline cries  
Cassidy begins to scream  
Meanwhile Kylo beamed  
a punch in his face  
From the whole human race  
-By Cassidy  
~This is a silly poem that I made up. 

~Death~  
Avoid thou for thy day  
oh please let thy soul stay  
-By Cassidy  
~I wanted to use fancy wording that kind of felt the mood for this section.

~Han and Leia~  
Leia, you hear his voice  
you know there was no choice  
He screams, you cry  
and watch him die

The sun goes down, all hope is lost  
For the light has a cost  
You paid the fee  
For his soul was set free

You didn’t know, that fate could choose  
You didn’t know, what fate would make you loose

What it would take  
To end the suffering of one  
boy it’s not fun

Leia, delusions succeed  
Leia, you hear his voice indeed  
He calls, you cry  
and watch him die

For light has a cost  
-By Cassidy  
~This is about how there is always a price for something, even if it is good.

~Han Solo’s view~  
A walk across the bridge with heart in hand  
Maybe, my son will understand

He cries out  
screams and shout

He is too far  
Inside him is war

I will try what I will  
But I know the drill

Instead I fall fall  
down like them all  
The sun is gone  
I say so long  
To this thing called life  
to cure my son’s strife  
-By Cassidy  
~This was inspired by what I thought Han would be thinking during the ending of the Force Awakens.

~My mind~  
As he dies  
Leia cries  
She will despise  
The man with the dark eyes  
in my mind  
he is not kind  
could I be blind  
No, and this is the darkness he will find  
-By Cassidy  
~This is actually a poem I thought of when reflecting the ending of The Force Awakens.

~Leia~  
Leia, would did you do  
you’re sick, evil and gave Kylo a clue  
to unlock the darkness at last  
killing Han he had a blast

Leia you're a  
Slaya  
you sent Han to die  
watching him you didn’t cry

Oh I bet you were glad   
after all you loved your son  
who was bad  
-By Cassidy  
~My friend Sula wrote a poem about how Leia wanted Han to die, so I decided to write one too.

~Han Solo Guy- to the tune of American Pie~  
Say Bye Bye  
to this Han Solo guy

He may be a father  
but he is farther in death

Soon he’s going to die  
Cause of that Kylo guy

He was killed by his son  
and the sun was done  
Rest in piece, that Han Solo guy  
-By Cassidy  
~There is a parody of American Pie by Weird Al and I decided to make one about Han Solo dying.

~Did you know~  
Han did you know?  
Where the conversation would go?

Han did you know the cost  
because, now your soul is lost

Han did you know what he’s going through  
is he still the son you knew?

Han did you know you would die?  
Could you hear their cry?  
Han did you know?  
-By Cassidy  
~There is a song at my church about Mary knowing about Jesus. So, I wanted to write one about Han if he knew he would die.

~Leia are you ok~  
Leia, are you ok  
How are you doing today

You blame   
Yourself  
But it’s flames  
Not Yourself

The pain he is going through  
The pain something that’s true

Leia are you alright  
Leia, can you sleep at night

 

You know  
That it isn’t because of you  
You know  
The rumors aren’t true  
you had no clue

Leia, Do you hear the whispers  
Leia, they say you're crazy  
Leia, Do you hear the silence  
Leia, things go hazy

You know something's going wrong  
You're worried that it might not be too long

Leia, you still hear him  
Leia, you still hear him  
everywhere you turn  
You can feel the burn

Leia, are you ok  
Leia, how are you doing today….  
By-Cassidy  
~This one is about Leia after Han’s death.

Part 7: Light v. Dark

~The light~  
This is power  
they make me use it  
like a flower  
But why do I feel it  
The pull to the dark  
Maybe I should embark  
Would it be wrong  
to be gone  
Should I be glad  
Should I be bad  
The dark  
-By Cassidy  
~I wanted to write two poems about switching sides.

~The Dark~  
The power it is bad   
Sure I was glad  
But I am weak  
their lives were bleak  
cause they end them  
I wish I could befriend them   
The pull to the light  
It it bright  
and would it be wrong  
to glow like the sun and be strong  
-By Cassidy  
~I wanted to write two poems about switching sides.

~Dark~  
The shadows swallow your soul  
one big gulp, they eat you whole  
you feel it pull, it drags you  
you’re covered in darkness, your soul is to  
Too long have you followed the sun  
and now that’s it's done  
you don’t want it back  
-By Cassidy  
~This is what I picture of what’s happening when someone turns into a darkside follower.

~The Cry~  
Foreign land  
Something you don’t understand  
people more brutal more dark  
the cry of the Empire is here  
Something war like, and queer

They shout for joy, for their king  
The emperor’s voice you hear it ring  
How could they be so glad  
When the empire is so bad

They take your kid  
Ruin all your land  
They just misunderstand  
what the empire will rid  
-By Cassidy  
~This is about what I feel like when people say they liked the Empire.

 

Part 8: Random

~If I was known~  
Chewy wishes he knewy  
a fewy  
of people like me  
Well, here I am filled with glee

Han is very fawn  
of a dawn  
of people like me  
Well here I am, and let it be

Leia wouldn’t know what to saya  
for in a waya  
there is only one me  
and this way, let it be

Rey would be ok  
for she’s my bae  
and there is only one me  
this way, let it be

Finn would think it’s a win  
he’s weird, he’s Finn  
Poe would not think of me as a foe  
he’s funny, he’s Poe  
This is, if I was known  
-By Cassidy  
~This was a poem about if I was known in Star Wars.

~This poem goes out to STAR WARs   
Han Solo is like the moon   
He died  
And left to soon

Leia is like the rain  
She cried  
So much, I feel the pain

Chewy is like a friend  
Someone who is there  
To the end

Yoda is a judge  
He is so fair, no one can compare  
And no matter what he’ll never budge

Luke is like a song  
You listen and listen and listen  
Sometimes sing along

Rey is like a spaceship  
Flying Flying watching the star glisten  
Watch out, cause she’ll do a flip

Finn is like an adventure  
He’ll take you places  
You’ve never ventured

Poe is like a magician  
you think he is gone, be he finishes his races  
He’ll be so fast leave you wishin’

Kylo is like a brat  
Crying, Ballin  
Watching Han Solo fallin’

I am like a geek  
I am Chic  
And so unique  
-By Cassidy  
~I wanted to make a poem about Star Wars characters including similes.

 

The voices part 1: The x-wing pilot

The adrenline is in the air  
Their all around, and your away  
But a voice in your head is light and clear  
You hear the Resistance in the back begin to cheer

If you tell them they’ll call you crazy  
Things go dark and become hazy  
But your determined to fight  
Though these voices blind your sight  
That’s all right  
For you still take flight  
By: Cassidy

The Voices part 2: The First Order Officer…

You fail him you will die  
And no one with care nor cry  
The voices laugh and call you weak  
You close your eyes...but let them speak

You are going to freak out  
Want to scream and shout  
But you have a job to fulfill  
You are evil and so are the voices at will  
By Cassidy

THE END-Thank you! May the Force Be With You!


End file.
